onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3
This article contains episode summaries for the third season of Once Upon a Time. Season Summary In the U.S., original episodes of season three start airing on Sunday, September 29, 2013. The 22-episode season will be divided into two blocks of 11 episodes, one airing in the fall/winter of 2013, with the winter finale airing on December 8, 2013. The season will then resume on March 9, 2014, with the season finale airing on May 18, 2014. A special recap episode aired before the season premiere on September 29, 2013. 'Overview' After Greg and Tamara take Henry to Neverland, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Gold and Hook use the last magic bean available to them to follow the villains with the intent of saving the young man. But Neverland is a much darker place than we remember, and in order for our heroes to accomplish their mission, they'll have to face a foe more powerful than the Dark One himself. What does Peter Pan want with Henry? Can our heroes put aside their differences and work together? Will Aurora, Mulan and Prince Phillip be able to nurse Neal back to health and reunite him with his family? New fairytale characters will be revealed and old acquaintances will be revisited. So think of a wonderful thought... because this Neverland's going to be a fever dream that just won't break. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Ginnifer Goodwin - Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White (10/10) *Jennifer Morrison - Emma Swan (10/10) *Lana Parrilla - Regina Mills/Queen Regina (10/10) *Josh Dallas - David Nolan/Prince Charming (10/10) *Emilie de Ravin - Belle (5/10) *Colin O'Donoghue - Captain Hook (10/10) *Michael Raymond-James - Neal Cassidy/Baelfire (9/10) *Jared S. Gilmore - Henry Mills (8/10) *and Robert Carlyle - Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin (9/10) 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Robbie Kay - Peter Pan (10/10) *Parker Croft - Felix (9/10) *Rose McIver - Tinker Bell (6/10) *Freya Tingley - Wendy Darling (4/10) *Lee Arenberg - Grumpy (3/10)1 *Michael Coleman - Happy (3/10) *Faustino Di Bauda - Sleepy (3/10) *Beverley Elliott - Granny (3/10) *David-Paul Grove - Doc (3/10) *Jeffrey Kaiser - Dopey (3/10) *Gabe Khouth - Sneezy (3/10) *Mig Macario - Bashful (3/10) *Keegan Connor Tracy - Blue Fairy (3/10) *Sarah Bolger - Aurora (2/10) *Jamie Chung - Mulan (2/10) *Giancarlo Esposito - Sidney Glass/Magic Mirror (2/10) *Raphael Sbarge - Archie Hopper/Jiminy (2/10) *David Anders - Dr. Whale (1/10) *Ethan Embry - Greg Mendell (1/10) *Sonequa Martin-Green - Tamara (1/10) 1 ''Also featured in archive footage in 3.09, accounting for 3 appearances. Episodes 'The Heart of the Truest Believer' 'Lost Girl' 'Quite a Common Fairy' 'Nasty Habits' 'Good Form' 'Ariel' 'Dark Hollow' 'Think Lovely Thoughts' 'Save Henry' 'The New Neverland' 'Going Home' Trivia *The entire main cast from the second season returns with star billing with the sole exception of Meghan Ory (Ruby/Red Riding Hood), due to the actress' committment to another project. Additionally, former recurring guest star Michael Raymond-James (Neal Cassidy/Baelfire) is promoted to a series regular. Gallery Gallery of photographic posters released to promote the season. Promo S3 01.png Promo S3 02.png Promo S3 03.png Promo S3 04.png Promo S3 05.png Promo S3 06.png Promo S3 07.png Promo S3 08.png Promo S3 09.png Promo S3 10.png Promo S3 11.png Promo S3 12.png Promo S3 13.png Promo S3 14.png Promo S3 15.png Promo S3 16.png Promo S3 17.png Promo Group S3 01.png Promo Snow S3 01.png Promo Snow S3 02.png Promo Emma S3 01.png Promo Emma S3 02.png Promo Regina S3 01.png Promo Regina S3 02.png Promo Charming S3 01.png Promo Charming S3 02.png Promo Belle S3 01.png Promo Belle S3 02.png Promo Hook S3 01.png Promo Hook S3 02.png Promo Baelfire S3 01.png Promo Baelfire S3 02.png Promo Henry S3 01.png Promo Henry S3 02.png Promo Rumple S3 01.png Promo Rumple S3 02.png Category:Season 3